


"Blueberry?" "Burberry"

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Cute Niall, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Niall Horan/Harry Styles-centric, Niall-centric, Posh harry, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Shop, Shop worker niall, Shy Niall, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Niall has just started working at harrys favourite designer clothes shop. He thinks the richest client harry doesn't like him.Harry however does in deed like niall. He'd like niall bent over the desk begging for him.P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is fic #41. Whoo!
> 
> Feel free to read my other fics and leave comments so I know if they're any good!
> 
> Please leave comments on this one so I know weather to continue or abort before my dignity and reputation is completely destroyed.

Niall - 20  
Harry - 22  
Louis - 25  
Liam - 25

 

Niall pov

"So niall, let me show you the ropes. So, we greet our clients over here. Over there is where we take measurements for new clothing. This is where we issue the bill. And then this is where we update our clients measurements. Do you remember how often we take them?" Lauren asks me as she shows me round the fancy shop I'll be working in.

"Every 5 months?" I ask.  
"3 months. Every three months. The clothes are supposed to be fitted meaning any weight fluctuation could effect orders" she stresses.

"3 months got it" I whisper.

"Ah Harry, how have you been? Lovely to see you" Lauren gushes as a tall man with thick hair and dimples steps through the door. He comes in with two other men. One is all soft round the edges with a buzz cut hair. The other has a high pitched laugh.

"Lauren. A pleasure as always. Life is well, yourself?" Harry replies curtly. He's polite enough but doesn't seem to want a full on conversation.

"Im good thank you. This is niall, he's training up to replace me when I pop" she laughs as she motions to her very large baby bump.

"And does niall know the difference between Ralph Lauren and Gucci?" He says looking at me.  
"Um- ones more expensive than the other?"  
"Thought not" he mutters. "I'm due for a measure, though I haven't changed in weight so I should be the same"

"I booked for measuring as well, since I've lost a few pounds on my new diet" buzz cut man says.  
"It's all muscle on you liam" Lauren laughs.  
"Louis has gained so he needs measuring too" liam says and motions to Mr high pitched laugh.  
"Well he needed to" Lauren says honestly.

"What about you?" Liam asks me.  
"what 'bout me?" I whisper.  
"Haven't you considered loosing weight? I could give you the diet plan I use" liam says quiet rudely if I must say.

"Oh- T- t'anks" I say, holding my hands over my tummy self conciously.  
"Liam. Leave him. He's fine how he is" Harry snaps. Liam drops his gaze and nods. He reminds me of a school child being told off.

"Come on niall, I'll show you how to take measurements" Lauren says and motions me to follow her.

"Oh when you're done, tell Lauren I want to order a Burberry shirt" Louis smiles as him and liam take a seat on the chairs in the fitting room.

"What T- shirt did louis want?" Lauren asks.  
"Oh em a Blueberry one" I say as harry stands on a round raised stand. Louis and liam are in the same room so I'm guessing they're good friends and all stay in whilst one gets measured. Louis, liam and harry burst out laughing and I blush. Lauren looks like she wants to stab me.

"Blueberry?" Lauren hisses.  
"Cute. But I think you mean Burberry babe." Harry smirks.  
"Oh. Um yeah".  
___

Harry pov

Its obvious niall doesn't know designer brands which is adorable. I'm stood on the podium with Lauren taking my measurements but she isn't explaining to niall what to do or why, meaning he isn't going to have a clue when it comes to him doing this.

"Why don't you talk niall through measuring me. I have time" I offer. He isn't going to learn anything like this.

"If you're sure you don't mind a trainee"  
"Well he's not learning anything watching you do it without explaining what to do or why" I say bluntly.

"Of course. Niall, we usually start from the top" she says and hands him the tape measure.

"Measure his neck, then work down" is all Lauren says and hands him a chart to fill in. She then walks off! And leaves him stood looking blank.

"Measure the base of my neck" I say  "then write down in inches the number in the corresponding box" I say motioning to the top box. The word 'neck' is next to it.

"T- tanks. Sorry 'm new" he stutters.  
"I gathered." I laugh kindly. He smiles and relaxes a little.

He measures my neck and writes 16 in small messy writing.

"Okay. Now measure my shoulders. You measure from my neck to the top of my shoulder. Write the number in that box." I instruct, he does.  
"Then measure from shoulder to shoulder going behind my neck" I say and turn around so he can measure me.

"Now measure my arms. You need length, width of the top of my arm then my writs width"  
After he's done that I talk him through measuring my chest and stomache.

"So get the tape measure right under my arm pits, around my back and connect at the front."

"Same for my stomache. Now measure from my shoulder to hip. See? You've done my top half" I smile at him as he makes notes of each number.

"Now measure from my hip to the floor. That's the length the trousers will be. Now measure my ankle width. Knee cap width. Now the width of my thigh." He flushes at the word thigh and it makes me laugh.

"Higher than that. You need to measure around here" I say and move his hands higher up so his hands are brushing my crotch. He flushes even more and I smirk at his innocence.

He stumbles his way though measuring my thigh. Then measures from my hip bone to my crotch- so they know how much space to make.

"Measure my waist" I mumble.

He does. He gets to his knees and God, that alone, gets me half hard. He wraps the tape measure around my waist and writes the number in the box. As he's doing that liam stands up and motions to me grabbing his hair and rocking my hips forwards into him. Aka- me fucking his throat. It gets me harder.

I look at the ceiling to avoid getting any more erect.

"Measure from bum to crotch" i say through gritted teeth. He does, wrapping the tape measure around my bum and connecting it at the front, his fingers brushing my dick and oh God I want him.

I glance down and notice he is also erect. It makes me feel less embarrassed.

Once he's done that and written all the numbers down he leads me over to the pattern designs for me to choose some Shirts and Trousers.

"Niall, a word" Lauren says.  
"One second, keep looking I won't be long" niall says politely then leaves to see what she wants.  
"It's about your uniform"  
"What about it?" He frowns. So do I, I mean, sure it's not designer but he looks smart. Nice pink shirt, black trousers, shiny shoes.

"It's not adequate. You need new clothes"  
"Why? I'm smart aren't I?" Niall whispers.  
"Yes. But it's not designer. It's too, cheap." she snaps.  
"Excuse me this is Tescos finest. I can't afford designer. If I could, I'd be wearing it wouldn't I?" He snaps back.  
"I'm only saying-"

"-No you're trying to embarrass him. He looks smart and professional, you'd only know it's not designer if you looked at the label. I want to speak to Justin" I butt in.

"Justin the manager?" Lauren asks, with a nervous tone.  
"Yes. The manager." I state. "Niall, can you please help me pick some shirts?" I ask, while Lauren storms off.

"C- course. T- t'anks for that" he whispers.  
"No problem" I grin.

"I like this leopard print Gucci one. And this red floral Armani one. I'm definitely getting the dark blue denim Zara one. What do you think to the pink Versace trousers?"

"I think you could pull them off." Niall smiles as he writes my list down.

"I want the green tree print top River Island too"  
"I like that one"  
"Great. I'll have it in orange as well then"

My bill comes to £3,600 and I don't hesitate to pay. I know what I want and I'm willing to pay for it.

"Sorry the bills so big" niall mumbles as he hands me my card and receipt.

"It's okay, the way I see it, why buy something you don't love. What's the point in buying you just like it? When you could pay that little bit more and love it?" I say as I pocket my card.

"That's a great way to look at it" niall smiles.

I tell Justin my complaint as niall measures louis and Lauren measures liam. Justin then takes Lauren into the office for a 'quiet word'.

"So, I'll see you saturday?" I say to niall.  
"Yeah, your clothes will be ready for collection saturday" niall smiles.

"Then I get to try them on, you can tell me if it was money well spent"  
"Um- yeah. I can"  
"And you can join me for dinner afterwards? I'd like to wine and dine you"

"Me?!" Niall squeels.  
"Yes. You. And don't deny it babe, I know you were just as hard as me earlier" I whisper into his ear. He flushes once again and I smirk.

"Kay- but- not somewhere too 'spensive" niall whispers.  
"Hm- what do you class as expensive?" I hum.  
"Anywhere that has giant plates and tiny amounts of food. I have a big appetite" niall whispers.

"Okay, how about The Harvester?"  
"It's like 20 quid for a salad there" he frowns.  
"Would you get a salad?"  
"No" he screws his face up.

"Then it doesn't matter. Besides, someone as gorgeous as you deserves to be treat" I say and walk out so he can't argue.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall pov

The rest of the week is pretty much the same. Lauren is nice one minute then snappy the next so I never know where I stand. It's probably the hormones though, so I'm trying not to take it personally.

It's Saturday today meaning harry is coming in today to collect his new clothes. They're all packed nicely and in a bag waiting for him to drop by.

"Hi niall" Harry grins as he walks through the door.  
"Hiya harry" I smile.  
"How've you been?" Harry smiles again as he stops in front of the desk I'm at.  
"Good thank you, yourself?"  
"Good. I'm great baby always am. So I made a little fuck up. I didn't get your phone number or the time you finish work"

"I finish at 6 and this is my number" I say, writing my number down on the back of his hand.  
"Okay, well I'll leave you to get on. And ill be back at 6"  
"Okay. Why do I feel so much sexual tension around you?" I mutter.  
"I don't know. But the feeling is mutual" he whispers then pecks my cheek.

"You could wait while I clear up? I'm locking up tonight so Lauren is leaving at 4. You could wait for me to lock up" I offer.  
"Okay. I have some bits to sort but I will be back around half 4" he smiles. He pecks my head again before leaving and I can't help think, 'shit. I want him to ruin me'.

__

Harry pov

My day is brilliant. I book a table a Nandos at 7 for tonight. It's not the most luxurious place but I think it's more nialls style than some stuffy restaurant.

I've finished the accounts that I need sorting for the weekend so I don't have anything that needs doing work wise until Monday. Which is great.

At 4:30 I enter the shop and greet niall like earlier. He blushes and makes me a tea, whilst I make mself comfortable on one of the sofas.  
"Are there any cameras in this shop?" I ask as he hands the cup over.  
"No, yeah there's one pointing at the till, but cos this is the dressing rooms we can't have them in here. Legal reasons"

"So, If I were to give you a blowjob right here, no one would see?" I ponder.  
"Um- no"  
"Okay. That's good. Do you want a blowjob?" I say casually.  
"I -um- I'm workin"  
"So- no one else is here. Lock the front door and get in here" I whisper in his ear.

"O- okay" he mutters. He leaves the room but his eyes glance to one of the tape measures he used the other day. I wonder how strong they are....

When niall comes back I have the tape measure in hand and I grin at him.  
"S that for?"  
"I think you might enjoy it" I say honestly and smirk when I see his pupils dilate.

"So baby, what do you like" I mumble into his neck, biting a little and relishing in the moan that escapes his lips. I make my way down his throat sucking bruises into the porcelain skin and thriving on the little moans and whimpers niall makes.

"I- I can't- " he whispers looking at the floor. I grab his waist with one hand to stop him moving and cup his cock and balls, giving them a light squeeze. He's really hard. God that's exiting.

"It's okay. Most people struggle the first time. Your pace" I whisper as I cup his face and peck his lips lightly. I'm just assuming he's a virgin, but he hasn't corrected me.

He moans again and his face flushes.

"He seems very awake. What's the problem? If you don't know what to do, I'll explain" I offer as I continue down his neck, this time leaving little kisses.

"I- I don't- I know what to do. I jus- I can't- I can't get it- um- up- when someone else is- in the -room" he whispers.

"Well, you're hard at the moment. May as well get you some experience, show you a good time and see if we can figure out why he's so shy" I grin, speaking quietly so it feels more intimate. 

"Kay- please" he whines.

I grab his wrists and pin them above his head mumbling "keep those there". He does and I'm able to wrap the tape measure around his wrists securely. He whimpers but it just spurs me to continue. I then loop the tape measure around a hook on the wall so he can't drop his arms.

"Hope no one- comes in" niall pants as I pop the button on his work trousers and slide them down to his knees. His boxers then follow.

 

"The doors locked babe. Don't worry" I whisper.  
"But- Lauren could- come back" he moans as I take his hard cock in my hand and work him over slowly.

"She could" I agree and his eyes widen.  
"Maybe we should- ugh- stop" niall groans as I work my thumb over the tip of his cock.  
"Do you want to?" I ask casually.  
"N- no. God no" he whimpers.  
"Then we're not stopping" I say plainly.

I drop to my knees and take the tip of his cock in my mouth before slowly working his down my throat.

I can hear him whining and look up to see him pulling on his restraints, only to not be able to break them, and groan in frustration.

When I have him all the way down my throat and panting hard, I grin and hum around his length. He withers again and tries to buck forwards into my mouth but my hands on his hips prevent that thought before he can.

He's not overly long but quite thick, which is a great stretch on my lips.

"Fuck- azza. Ugh- gona cum" he moans and I pull off slightly ready to swallow. He releases a moment later and I have to hold him up as his knees give out and I don't want him to hurt his arms too much.

I swallow what he's finished and pull off with a pop and sore lips, then clean him up carefully as to not hurt him.

"S- too sore hazza" niall whispers as I suck his soft cock clean. I sigh softly and pull of completely. After getting him tucked in his boxers and his pants back up and fastened I untie his arms and they drop like lead beside him.

"How was that?" I grin as he leans again the wall, still panting.  
"Good. Fuck" he pants.  
I chuckle at his response and we both almost jump out of our skins when there's a key turning in the door.

"Shit" niall whispers.

I grab the tape measure from him and stand on the podium, signalling for him to come and 'measure me'.

"Ah Mr Styles. Hello. I trust niall is looking after you?" Justin smiles.  
"Oh he's given me the VIP treatment" I grin.

Niall looks up and me and blushes. I whisper to niall "or at least he will as payment for his treatment" I smirk.


End file.
